Ouran's New Host
by darkalex616
Summary: Well, this is just an Ouran Host Club story with an added surprise. My original character wants to become a host, and they will put her through just about any test to make sure she is Host Club material. There may be a bit of romance, but nothing major.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Alex

Chapter One: Enter Alex

_It was a normal day at the Ouran High School Host Club. Girls everywhere, gossiping. The guys taking care to please each girl. Tamaki-sempai freaking out every time the Hiitachin twins came near me. Nothing new, nothing new at all._

_All that changed on that one day, and boy, that was one interesting day. Our new, and very interesting host walked in through those doors..._

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"  
"Yes Boss?"

The Hiitachin twins looked at Tamaki and grinned their usual grin. Hunny and Mori just stared, wondering if they would be dragged into this, and Kyouya, just typing away at his computer. As for Haruhi, she stared as well.

"Go entertain our new customer."  
"Okay!"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to the new girl, grinning at her, as they introduced themselves to her.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru."  
"And I'm Kaoru."  
"We're the Hiitachin twins."

They both said that as they were hugging one another, nothing new. Hunny and Mori went right back to entertaining their customers, and Haruhi did the same. Tamaki went back to what he was doing, as did Kyouya. The girl now looked at them and sighed, beginning to speak in a demanding tone.

"Where's the boss around here?"

They both looked at each other, then at the girl, questioning her tone. She looked around, trying her best to figure out who the boss was, and just then, Tamaki walked up to her.

"That'll be me, fair maiden. Tell me, what do you want to see me for?"  
"Where do I sign up to be a host?"  
"WHAT?!"

Tamaki began to completely freak out, which is usually when Kyouya and Haruhi step in to calm him down.

"What he means to say is we're not accepting any new hosts. This is a club to please the female. So, it would be a bit odd."  
"Unfortunately, he's right."

Haruhi said, agreeing with Kyouya. The girl then stared at Haruhi for a few minutes and something hit her hard. "You're a girl. So, why can't I be a host?"

Right then, everyone began to freak out. They wouldn't had never thought that Haruhi could be discovered so quickly, especially by another woman. The girl glared at them, trying to figure out why they would be freaking out so much. Then, Tamaki just looked at the girl and stood up, flipping his blond hair and handing her a red rose.

"So, you want to be a host?"  
"I do."  
"What are you willing to do for it?"  
"Anything I have to."  
"If you can get Mori to speak to you, you're in."

Mori then just stared over at them, his dark eyes just piercing her thoughts, and the thoughts of the other hosts. Hunny smiled at the girl and ran over, smiling even bigger when he got to them.

"She wants to be a host?"  
"How would that work though, a girly girl joining us?"

Haruhi shrugged at this point, since she was a girl, but didn't expose herself as a woman.

"What's your name?"  
"My name? It's Alexandra Michelle Lopez."  
"I think we'll just call her Alex."  
"Alex is preferred. Thanks."

Alex then walked up to Mori and just grinned down at him.

"Hey there."

Mori just simply waved at her. She figured it wouldn't be so easy, but, she did want it to be much easier.

"Hmmm... This outta be fun."

She smiled down at him and just sat on him, grinning a huge grin.

"What are you doing miss?"  
"Just sitting. I mean, is it a crime?"

Mori shook his head and sighed a bit.

"Please get off."  
"Nah. This is fun."

Alex was now trying to play his game, hoping that she would be the one that would be victorious. Tamaki and the other hosts just sat there, as well as the customers, wondering if she would be the one to get him to speak more than two sentences a day.

* * *

_**~I've never written a fan fic for this site, so, forgive me if the chapters are kinda short.~**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Tests

Chapter Two: The Test[s]

* * *

A few days have past since Tamaki-sempai gave Alex that test. Boy, she's stubborn, but it's entertaining as well. She's determined to make Mori-sempai talk, and it seems she'll go to drastic measures to make it happen.

"Oh Mori-sempai!"

Alex called out to him in a sing-song voice, hoping to get his attention. He looks over at her, but then turns back to what he's doing.

"Mori-sempai..."

Alex couldn't help but admire him, but, she had a task to complete, and she would do whatever it takes to complete it. She walked up to him and sat on his lap again.

"What are you doing now?"  
"Nothing really. Just trying to get you to start a conversation with... Ooh, is that a bow and arrow?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her A.D.D. In a way, he found it somewhat cute, but, he tried his hardest to make it hard on Alex to get him to talk. He looked over at her and noticed her coming back to most likely sit on him.

"Now what?"  
"Do you do archery?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"That's pretty cool. Say, can we have a match sometime."  
"Sure, I'd be honored to battle you in archery."

The hosts now just looked at Mori, all noticing that he spoke more than two sentences to her.

"She won."

They all said to Mori in unison. Alex couldn't help but smile and she jumped up and down, giggling like a small child. Then, Tamaki walked up to her and shook her hand, congratulating her.

"Now for your next task."  
"NEXT TASK?!"

Alex began to freak out, not knowing what it may be, or what to say to the other hosts. Tamaki gave her a stern look, getting ready to tell Alex what it would be.

"You have to beat Hunny-sempai in a karate match, and we all know that you do martial arts."  
"Fine. Conditions?"  
"No weapons or hitting below the belt."  
"Fair enough. Up to you when we fight."

She looked over at Hunny and smiled. Hunny hadn't fought a good fight in a while, so this ought to make him happy, even if he did happen to lose, which is something he never did.

"Tomorrow. After class, right in here."  
"Fine."

Hunny spoke with a stern voice, and was ready and willing to fight this girl. He didn't plan on making it easy for her, and she didn't plan to go easy on him, even if he is super adorable in every way.

* * *

~The Next Day~

The next day came, all of the hosts were sitting there, and Hunny was standing his ground as him and Alex stared each other down.

"Ready to go?"  
"Yep."

After two more seconds, they charged at each other, hitting and kicking, blocking and dodging going on between the two. Hunny was surprised at how well she could fight, as was Alex with Hunny. But, neither of them were going to back down or give up any time soon. After about ten minutes of them two attacking one another, Kyouya decided it was time for a break for the two. Each of them were given five to ten minutes and some water to cool down with. The next round would decide who would win this battle.

The ten minutes were up, and they both stood to face each other, ready to fight each other again.

"Let's go!"

They charged at each other again and began to hit and kick each other, just as they did before. After about twenty minutes, Hunny was actually on the floor, conceding defeat.

"No way."

The twins both said to one another. Everyone was in shock that Hunny lost, and to a girl.

* * *

Well, this is a very interesting turn of events. I wonder what the next test will be. Find out in Chapter 3 of Ouran's New Host!


End file.
